Smytheberry As Long As You're Mine
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: AU one shot Smytheberry takes place season 3


A/N: Hello everyone! I know that I should be updating my other stories, and I plan to. This idea for Smytheberry is floating in my head. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. M rating.

It is Senior year at McKinley High School and time for this year's school Musical. Wicked. Rachel had won the role of Elphaba by default since Mercedes decided to have a fit because she had to share the spotlight. Mercedes was amazing, though. Rachel was so happy because this would help her admission into her dream school, NYADA, and the role of Elphaba was an iconic role just as much as Maria from West Side Story and Fanny Brice from Funny Girl. She needed this and nothing would stand in her way.

Blaine walked into the Auditorium, her Fiyero. Blaine and Rachel dated briefly until he announced that he was definitely 100 percent gay after she kissed him at the Lima Bean last Spring. It hurt, but she makes her best friend, Kurt Hummel incredibly happy and the fact that they became close friends was a blessing. She also met Sebastian Smythe, who though was GORGEOUS, he was also the ass of Dalton. Not that he would ever look her way.

Rachel was preparing for rehearsals when Blaine approached.

"Hi Blainey. Are you ready?" Rachel smiled as she asked her Fiyero.

"Hey Rach, about that-" Blaine started, looking guilty..and in pain.

Rachel noticed and looked at Blaine's leg in a cast. "Omg Blaine what happened and please no don't tell me you can't be in the musical?!"

Blaine replied,"Sorry Rae, can't be in the musical. Hurt my ankle, but don't worry. Found you a replacement. "

"Who," Rachel spotting a tall, bronzed hair guy in a blazer approach. NO can't be, she thought.

"Hello Broadway Berry, hold your excitement. " he said.

"Sebastian Smythe?! The enemy?!" She spat.

"Yes and i would be more grateful considering I'm saving your musical. And by the way how long does it take to dislodge that stick in your sexy tight ass that seriously needs to be fucked?!" He asked.

"Oh I don't know, Smythe, care to help so I can shove it up yours!" Rachel countered.

Her fellow Glee clubbers looked back and forth at the duo, like watching a ping-pong match.

"Wanky" Santana smirked.

"So much sexual tension" Kurt replied.

"Is it wrong to be turned on? Popcorn anyone?" Blaine replied.

Rachel was about to retort when Mr Shue announced it was time to rehearse.

"Okay guys, places. Rachel and Sebastian, you will be rehearsing "As Long As You're Mine",can you be professional?" Mr. Shue asked.

" I can be professional," Rachel started, " I don't know about HIM."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Oh Miss Berry, I can be professional. Watch and learn baby."

"Don't call ME 'Baby'", she sneered.

"Oh Man hands admit it you want to get some of Disney Prince wannabe..wanky"

Mr Shue clapped, "Okay that's enough. Places. "

Rachel looked at Sebastian and noticed he was glancing at ger, eye fucking her. For some reason, Rachel was turned on. "Mr Shuester it's hot un here, can't we turn on the A/C," she asked. Sebastian chuckled. The music began, and Rachel looked into his eyes. Gorgeous green eyes.

Rachel:  
hmmmmm...

ohhhhh...  
Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight.  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine

Sebastian:  
Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell

Both:  
Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time

Sebastian:  
Say there's no future  
For us as a pair

Both:  
And though I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here  
Holding you  
As long as you're mine

*Sebastian looked deeply into Rachel's eyes, caressing her face. Rachel felt her heart pounding. She fought the urge to kiss that grin off his face. *

Sebastian:  
What is it?

Rachel:  
It's just...for the first time...  
I feel...wicked.

After the scene, the auditorium erupted into applause.

"Great job guys! Tomorrow is the big night. Be here on time!" Shue replied as he exits.

"Wow that was amazing, Smythe. Your vocals were...adequate. You're not Blaine but..you're good." She said.

"Oh Berry I'm more than adequate, and I see how much you want me. Take a chance on me. " Sebastian smiled. He walked closer to ger, staring at Rachel's lips.

Rachel felt her heart beating. She bit her bottom lip, causing Sebastian to groan.

"I think we should leave the lovebirds alone..wanky" Santana teased.

"Oh sweet Barbra. As long as he leaves Blaine alone we're good." Kurt smirked.

"Lets go. By the way Smythe..use a condom or two..." Blaine called out while leaving.

Rachel and Sebastian laughed, and as Rachel turned back to look at Sebastian, he fiercely kissed her. Rachel kissed back, each fighting for dominance. They went into full-on makeout til Rachel pulled back.

"Take a chance, Rachel," Sebastian.

"Maybe," Rachel answered, "On one condition."

"What?" He added.

"As long as you're mine, and I am yours. I won't be second."

"I have to admit. I have wanted you for a long time. I want you, I'm falling for you," Sebastian admitted.

"I'm yours." She replied.

"Just fuck her already!" Santana called out.

"Goodnight Satan!" Smythebrrry replied.

Sebastian took Rachel's hand leading her backstage, where Sebastian showed her how much he wanted her. In the midst of kisses and moans, Rachel cried out, "Oh Seb!"

Santana yelled, "Wanky! About damn time".

Kurt, "They both seriously needed too. All of that tension."

Blaine yelled, "You're welcome. And now everyone pay up. $20 each. Smythebrrry is finally official. Although should I be this much turned on.."

Rachel and Sebastian were passionately making love backstage, and whispered in unison, "I love you."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this quick one -shot. Love you all.

Wicked - As Long As You're Mine Lyrics | MetroLyrics


End file.
